Blake Lemercier
The universe has a certain balance to it. When there's evil in the world, good will rise up to meet it. However, this goes in both directions. When good gets too strong, the balance is thrown off, and something happens. When entities as powerful as the Marvels and Black Marvels make peace on one side of the eternal conflict, the table is entirely overturned, and that just doesn't sit right. There was a time when there was nothing stronger than a god, but the era of the gods is over. We live in a time where the god of strength can fight along a mortal in a cape, and that mortal will beat him hands down in a wrestling match. We live in a time where gods of knowledge can be beaten at games of strategy by a human wearing a bat costume. No, gods are no longer the strongest thing out there. Gods and men are weak, the difference between them ever slimming. What's really powerful, what has enough strength to lend it away and restore the tenuous balance of good and evil, is ideas. Blake Lemercier was a rambunctious child, but nothing particularly special. He was a bit of a bully, and a bit rude, and that was it. The Source changed that. Blake Lemercier was used as a tool, a stone to balance the scale. He was given the powers of Shazam, and released upon the world. SHAZAM * S for the unflinching resolve of Sweeny Todd: Omega gets an ability from Sweeny Todd that is very much like courage except... colder. He doesn't fear much, but only because he doesn't feel much at all. Some might even call him a sociopath, though they'd be wrong. His emotions are only dulled, not turned off entirely. * H for the untouchable liberation of Hyde: Omega is invulnerable to most forms of harm, as well as being resistant to magical effects. His connection to Hyde, the dark side of Dr. Henry Jekyll, gives him the ability to transform into his superhuman state. * A for the vengeful rage of Adam Frankenstein: Omega has superhuman strength to rival that of other Marvels, as well as a superhuman healing factor that keeps him from tiring out. Frankenstein's monster also provides him with the lightning he uses to transform and can use as a weapon. * Z for the self determination of Zarathustra: Omega is entirely self sufficient, able to survive without food or water in the cold vacuum of space. He has superhuman endurance, rarely tiring, if ever, and the ability to fly untethered to anything. * A for the cunning adaptability of Arsene Lupin: Omega's connection to the "world's greatest thief" allows him to move at superhuman speeds, as well as giving him reflexes to match and enhancing his agility. * M for the unmatched mind of Moriarty: Omega has access to a vast array of knowledge, including an eidetic memory and clairvoyance. Moriarty is also the source of Omega's untapped well of raw magical power that comes with being a Marvel. Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Fearsome Five